


400 LUX

by antiswoojin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyuckhei, M/M, More Tags will Come Later, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, dreamies at hogwarts, markren, minor nct127 and u, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiswoojin/pseuds/antiswoojin
Summary: teenage years and veins that run with magic. in other words the dreamies are wizards and they do what teenagers do (fall in love, drink and yeah cause problems too)





	400 LUX

Jeno was six when he first started feeling the electricity in his veins. It would make him feel warm all over, he’d wiggle his little fingers watching intently as the light in his room flickered. When he wanted to he would be able to make toys levitate towards him or he’d manage to scare his older brother in the darkness of the night. Six-year-old jeno had no idea of the magic that ran through his veins.

He was eight when he pushed his brother’s bully off the monkey bars. His mind vividly painted the night his brother, doyoung, cried to their mother about a boy pushing him against the wall and calling him names. The words rang in his mind, how the boy called doyoung ‘stupid’ and ‘ugly’. His eyes watched intently as the boy fell face forward into the sandbox of the playground. The boy’s eyes met worn out converse before lunging himself at the eight-year-old. He called him all kinds of names as the electricity that ran through jeno’s body got warmer and warmer. He was a ticking time bomb and this boy was his detonator, before his mind could comprehend the matter at hand, he had sent the boy flying into the plastic wall of the playground castle. He stood up, eyes widening and mouth falling agape. His tiny fist had relaxed as he ran towards the boy. He shook him by the shoulders trying to get him to wake up and to some miracle the boy’s eyes fluttered opened before punching jeno in the face. That week jeno sported a black eye and the name “freak” which stuck with him for years.

He was eleven when the first letter came in. The red wax stamp that held the contents of the letter inside the envelop stared back at the boy as the pads of his fingers traced the design. Carefully he began to open it, he was too scared to ruin the seal. He pulled out a paper as his eyes skimmed the document. The electricity began to run through his veins once more and the realization of who he was soon dawned on him. He ran downstairs to show his parents. That week jeno attended the same middle school his brother did.

He was two weeks into age twelve when the second letter came in. He tossed it right into the trash as his parent’s words echoed in his head. He remembered how his mother had said the letter was a scam and that magic didn’t exist. He remembered how his dad laughed thinking it was someone playing a joke on their son. How his older brother gave him a pity look and told jeno this was his year to change his image. That week had taught jeno to suppress his powers, that he had to fit into this image that society had made to him, that this new school would allow him to make a new image for himself.

It had been three days since the last letter yet this time twenty of them sat on top of the kitchen table. He had gotten home from soccer tryouts when his eyes landed on them. They were all branded with the same seal and all addressed to the same person “Lee Jeno.” His mother stood in the kitchen making herself a coffee as the boy walked towards her. They didn’t say anything for awhile but jeno was getting antsy, so he decided to break the silence.

“Why didn’t you throw them away?” he sipped on the straw of his juice as his mother turned towards him. she stayed quiet eyeing her youngest son. His eyes caught a glimpse of the letter that sat in front of her. The seal had been broken and the manila colored letter taunted the boy of past memories. That night jeno showed his family what he could do. He made lights dance around them and levitated items around the living room. That night his parents realized what ran through the veins of their wonderboy. That night doyoung realized his brother didn’t need to change his image, he was perfect the way he was.

Two weeks later and jeno stood in front of the portal bidding his parents and brother goodbye. Tears pricked his eyes as his mom kissed the top of his head. He felt warm. His brother pulled him into a bone crushing hug whispering to him that if anyone bothered him to call him so he could beat them up. That made jeno giggle. He hugged his father goodbye before waving them s goodbye once more.

His finger wrapped around the metal bar before pushing his body through the portal. He felt a rush of air as he stood in the middle of a busy platform. His eyes watched children of all ages hugging their families goodbye or packing their items into the train. He heaved out a sigh, eyes falling onto the cat carrier on top of his luggage.

“just a bit more bongshik and then you’ll be able to roam free.” Jeno whispered as the cat meowed in understanding. He pushed the trolley farther until reaching the cabin door. He hoisted his luggage up before having it whisked away by an attendee. He followed the man as he held the cat carrier closer to his chest. The laughter and chatter filled the air as jeno’s eyes watched the teens reunite with their friends. He felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he bit the bottom of his lip.

“Here we go!” the man spoke as he jeno thanked him before sitting down on the red cushioned seats. He watched the man smile at him before leaving to help another student. He placed bongshik next to him as he looked out the window, his mind racing and a wave of worry washing over him quickly.

“Is this seat taken?” a voice brought him back from his state as he looked up to meet the voice. His skin was golden, and he wore a radiant smile. It took jeno a couple of seconds before realizing the boy was waiting for his response.

“ah no it’s free!” he motioned towards the seat as the boy slipped right into it facing jeno.

“My name is donghyuck!” the boy smiled towards jeno.

“jeno.” His voice came out stumbled out his mouth as donghyuck gave him a wide smile.

“are you new?” all jeno could do was nod.

“me too! Maybe we could be friends?” jeno liked that idea.

“Deal!” ‘

He felt the worry wash away.

Maybe it wasn’t going to be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wanted dreamies in hogwarts so yes i'm giving her what she wants! i know the ending sounds like nohyuck will form but trust me its nomin! feel free to follow my twitter @99sluvr!


End file.
